


You’re Worth Sinning For

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [35]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Priest mikey way smut please? Cause honestly j can see it happening"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Worth Sinning For

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest so can I, so here goes! Ha! I hope you wonderful humans enjoy!

**_"Anonymous: Priest mikey way smut please? Cause honestly j can see it happening"_ **

**_To be honest so can I, so here goes! Ha! I hope you wonderful humans enjoy!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

One most of the congregation leave the church you sit to stay behind, your parents weren't going to pick you up for another few hours and you had your homework with you, deciding to get some work done while you wait for them. However, someone calls your name and you look over to see Father Way.

"Hello, (Y/N), how are you?"

"Hi Father Way," you greet, standing to greet the blonde respectfully. "I'm great."

The tall man chuckles, "please, call me Mikey, you know how I feel about being called 'Way'."

You did know, it made him feel 'old' - as he explained - but you loved hearing him say it because you were the only person he ever requested that from. 

"So your parents are going to a few hours then?" The pastor asks, and you nod. "Alright then, would you mind helping me place the pamphlets back in their proper places? People seem to always forget to do so."

You smile, "of course, happy to help."

With that the two of you walk through the pews and place the pamphlets left behind in their correct locations, all the while you stole glances at the priest. You'd always had a crush on Mikey, ever sense he joined your congregation from New Jersey to here in Chicago. It was no real secret, your best friends Pete and Patrick even knew about your love for the blonde man, and they admired him as well, despite being a member of the church he was nothing but supportive about their relationship with each other. Mikey was a kind man and you were very taken with him, for good reason. While many felt a little intimidated by his standoff-ish features, you decided to dig a little deeper after meeting him for the first time, and have felt your heart skip a beat around him ever since. Suddenly, Mikey looks over at you and you feel your face set aflame, ducking your head you quickly get back to working.

Once finishing you stand up straight and smile, "all done!" You announce, Father Way looks over at you and smiles.

"Thank you (Y/N)," he says, standing up as well. "If you'd like, you could come to the back room and do any work you have instead of staying out here.

"Sure, thank you, Mikey," you say, feeling your heart speed up when the man smiles.

You move to grab your school bag before following Father Way to the back room, it was technically a lounge for the members of the church to hang out in and refresh before and after mass, complete with a mini fridge of drunks and some snacks. Mikey walks over to the fridge and looks back at you over his shoulder as you sit on the couch.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water if you have any, please," you reply politely, toeing off your shoes you sit cross-legged on the sofa.

The man ducks back down before grabbing two bottles and shuts the small door before walking back over to you, sitting beside you he holds out the cold bottle and peers over at the book you're reading.

"Reading  _The Scarlet Letter_ huh?" He says with a smile, looking back up at you. "I remember being pretty ticked off by that book back in high school."

"I know, right?" You exclaim, shaking your head. "It really annoys me how Hester is treated, it's so unfair."

"Well don't worry, your senior year will be over before you know it and you can read books you _actually_ enjoy," Mikey replies, resting his arm across the back rest of the sofa. "I know I did," he adds with a chuckle.

You look over at the blonde priest, your heart thrums in your chest and you just can't help yourself, you've had to be reading the signals right, you just had to. You lean over and kiss the man. You feel the priest stiffen and jolt away from you, but you could have sworn, even if just for a second, he kissed you back.

"(Y/N)," he stutters out, eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing? You're only seventeen!"

You feel your heart sink for a moment, but then you pause. Wait, what?

"You...you're only worried about my age?" You ask, eyes hopeful.

"Of course, (Y/N) we could both get in trouble with the law--"Mikey pauses, as if just realizing him mistake he opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off.

"I'll be eighteen in two days, Mikey, it doesn't matter..." you reply softly, reaching out you place a hand on his thigh. "I know you want this, I just...I just _feel_ it, am I...am I wrong?" Your voice trembles a little, fear lacing your words that you'd just ruined everything between you and the pastor.

The blonde swallows thickly, his eyes searching your face before releasing a long sigh and shakes his head.

"No, you're not..." he trails, moving he holds your hand in his. "I can't lie to myself anymore, I want you, (Y/N)."

You feel your heart swell, Father Way said it, he said he _wants you._

The blonde's eyes flick down to your lips and you blush, he slowly leans in and so do you, meeting him halfway. The first kiss was rushed and you couldn't feel a thing, but now you relished in the feeling of his lush lips against yours, they were so much softer than you've ever imagined. His large hand cups your face and you wrap your arms around his slender neck, this all felt like a dream and you never wanted to wake, printing the taste of his tongue to your memory. Mikey kisses you breathless and the two of you pull apart, his lips kiss-swollen and you felt a sense of pride knowing it was _you_ who had done it. Your eyes wander down and you feel your breathing hitch, Mikey was...he was _hard._

"S-Shit, I'm so sorry I didn't mean--"

"Don't apologize, I-I want this, Mikey..." you trail off, feeling your face burn at how upfront you are.

The pastor swallows, nodding he reconnects his lips with yours and slowly lays you down on the couch, his body hovering over yours as he props himself up on his elbows, never breaking the kiss. Slowly Mikey kisses his way down your jaw and neck, pausing he laughs a little against your neck, the fanning oh hot air makes you shiver.

"Sorry, it's b-been a while," he says softly, nipping and kissing at your neck.

"You don't have to be so gentle, I won't break," you reply softly, he backs up a little and grins slightly at you.

Sliding his arms down a little Mikey grabs your wrists and moves them above your head, pinning them down with one hand while his other large hand moves to grope your ample chest. You moan softly, arching up off the sofa a little, your (Y/CE) meet his blown whiskey eyes and you feel yourself falling all over again. You knew you were in love with this man, and you hoped he felt the same. However, all coordinated thought leaves you the moment his hand slips under your shirt, under your bra and massages your bare breast.

"Mikey," you breathe his name into his shoulder, kissing at his neck as best you could. "I-I wanna see you," you say, a little kiss drunk.

Mikey releases you, moving to kneel above you he discards his clothes leaving him bare from the waist up. Your hands reach up and slide up the pale expanse of his taut stomach and chest, God, he was _perfect._ Leaning back down Mikey slowly grinds his hips against yours, the friction of clothes between you makes you groan, the swell in his pants pressing deliciously against the apex of your legs.

"Please don't t-tease me, Mikey, please," you beg, your nails digging into his toned back as you buck up against him.

The priest groans at your pleads, moves his hand further down he begins to undo your pants and slips a hand inside, past the band of your underwear and slips two digits into you. His slender fingers crook themselves slightly and thrust in and out of you slowly, the blonde watches your expressions and while your mind tell you to feel embarrassed, you just can't bring yourself to feel that way.

"You're so wet," he breathes, dipping his head to kiss you. "Are you always that wet, touching yourself while thinking of me?"

You moan softly, pushing against his fingers, "y-yes, always you..." you breathe, gripping his blonde locks.

Mikey moans against your mouth, his breathing speeds up slightly and you groan at the loss of his fingers but looking down you feel your heart rate pick up upon realizing he's undoing his pants. Your breathing quickens when you see his erection spring free from the confines of his boxer-briefs, blood red against his pale stomach and your core throbs with want. Tugging your jeans down past your knees you instinctively spread your legs for the man, but Mikey pauses.

"We don't have a condom," he groans, dropping his head onto your chest.

"We do," you admit, your cheeks flushing deep when his head snaps up to look at you.

"You do?"

You nod and shift a little to dig into your bag, pulling out your wallet you reveal the little square foil and the man lets out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not going to ask," Mikey chuckles, taking the condom from you he rips open the small packet and rolls the opaque sheathe over his hardened length.

Lowering back down Mikey kisses you, hard, tongue and teeth and you moan against his lips. Gripping your hips he slowly lowers him hips down, running the length of his cock against your spread lips. You shiver and buck your hips, slowing he aligns himself with your entrance before slowly slipping himself into you, pausing for a moment for you to adjust. You nod before the priest begins to move, the rhythm begins slow and slowly speeds up, the sound of his hips smacking against yours the only sounds that can be heard through your muffled moans, your lips pressed against Mikey's as he fucks you fast and hard.

"Shit, (Y/N), I-I'm close," the man admits, but you were too.

Your nails dig into Mikey's back, your back arches and you let out a string of curses and moans as you clamp down around him, your muscles tightening as you cum, milking his cock as he follows soon after. The two of you lay limp on the couch for a moment, soft butterfly kisses on each other's shoulders until Mikey pulls out of you, discretely discarding of the condom in the waste bin, making sure it won't be found before he pulls his clothes back on and helps you with yours. Once the two of you are dressed you lay on the couch, your head lays on his chest and you feel content. However, you can't help the nagging feeling that Mikey might end up regretting taking such a risk with you.

"I don't regret a thing," the blonde says after a moment, you look up at him surprised.

"You don't?" You ask and eh smiles kindly, shaking his head.

"Never," the priest answers, leaning in to place a soft kiss on your red lips. "You're worth sinning for, (Y/N)."

You smile, he may not have said he loved you but you could see the words in his whiskey eyes and his words put any and all negative thoughts to rest, because you felt the same way.

' _You're worth every sin, Mikey,'_ you think happily.


End file.
